i'm just a slave
by SonadowStories
Summary: Shadow has been since age 10 a slave of Sonic's family. Sonic has taken a liking to Shadow and decides to get closer to him. not everything goes as planned and it seems like the duke is hiding something. SONADOW/SHADOW UKE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just a slave: chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

I was scared. I looked around and had no idea where i was. I didn't like the enviremont. Just like me there were others stuffed small cages like animals. Mom told me that we were just slaves and that it was normal for us to be treated that way. Slaves hardly got treaten well. And she told me that if i would be bought by a family, that i should keep having faith in a possible freedom. A freedom that i and alot of other slaves were never gonna have. But back then i didn't know any better and just kept having faith like my mother told me to.

A few years had gone by and i had turned ten not to long ago. Ten was the age a slave was old enough to be sold. I was a bit smarter and knew that it meant a very anxiouse moment. Mom hoped that it was a nice family who would buy me. But the chance of that was slim.

I looked around in the new enviremont. It didn't take long for the first purchasers to arrive. I tried to stay in the far back in hope that they wouldn't notice me. It worked till a blue hedgehog stood in front of my cage and obviously noticed me. I went to his knees and stared at me. He looked about a year older then me. He looked very curious. **"what's your name?"** He asked. I didn't dare to answer. **"you don't have to be affraid of me. i won't hurt you."** He said and laughed with a typical small child laughter. I hesitantly got closer and held the metal bars with my hands. He kept staring at me with curiosity and accidently put a hand on mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't know why. I felt completely warm inside. It was strange and this feeling was completely new to me. But it felt nice aswell. I didn't understand what that feeling was back then. But i do know what it is now. I guess it's what you could call love at first sight. Stupid dumb young love at first sight. **"what's your name?"** He asked again. **"huh...uhm."** I stuttered and looked at my lower back. Every slave got a small burn mark which is their number. Slaves weren't given names till they got bought by a family. Not even a slave's parents were allowed to name their child. **"slave 4405."** I answered and saw the hedgehog frown. **"you need a nicer name."** He said pouting.

After he said that he began to think about a nice name for me. **"ah, sonic, there you are."** I heard a soft female voice say. I looked up to see a purple hedgehog approach us. I returned to the far end of my cage in fear of the hedgehog approaching us. **"oh my, seems like you've found us a new slave."** The mother of the boy, who's name apparently was sonic, said as she inspected me closer. She called her husband who came calmly. He looked alot like his son except for the brown pony and brown eyes. **"seems like a nice healthy one."** The older male said as he, just like his wife, inspected me closer. **"how much is he?"** He asked the slave seller. The slave seller summed up the price and the hedgehog paid for it. I was a bit happy to be bought by them. They seemed really nice. Exactly...they seemed nice. But i soon found out that they were anything but nice.

When they had gotten me to my new home they gave me clothes and a place to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be my first day a real house slave. I couldn't wait. I didn' tmind being a slave for them because they seemed really nice poeple at first.

The next day i had woken up early. It pleased my mistress really much that i did. I had helped her with small tasks. The tasks got harder, though, as soon as my master had awoken. I was doing a good job. Till i accidently let a plate drop to the ground out of clumsyness when i was helping cleaning the table after lunch. After that they didn't seem so nice anymore. When the plate had shattered on the floor is when i felt my master land his first blow on my cheek. I fell into the heap of shards and some had cut through the thin clothing, my fur and skin. **"clean that up this instant!"** He yelled outraged and said down on the couch in the livingroom. **"slaves are so damn clumsy these last day."** I heard him mutter as i got up to clean the floor of the shards and lunch leftovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just a slave: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

Nine years passed by slowly. Sonic had turned 20 not to long ago and i didn't really kept a heads up to myself about my birthdays, but i suspected that i was around 19 years old now. Thought, i didn't care much. Why caring about your birthday if it wasn't important enough to be celebrated anyway. That was the last of my worries though. Anyway, during these nine long years i had learned to hate my master and mistress. My mistress could be nice at time, but only when i hadn't made her mad or when her husband wasn't around. And her husband was almost never gone. I didn't hate sonic though. I kept loving him even though he had ignored me after his curiousity of me had gone away. My owners had found out, a few months after buying me, that i was a herm. So i was fit to fullfill both the female part of the workers and the male part.

At the moment i was fullfilling my duty as a maid by making dinner. Despite my hate for my owners i always did my best because i wanted sonic to be happy and finally notice me. I was tired of sonic ignoring me. I loved him with all my heart and everytime he ignored me it hurt more. I don't care if he would never return my love. I would be happy enough if he just noticed me.

I finished making dinner and served i on the table. **"i hope you will enjoy your meal, sir...miss."** I said and bowed before leaving the room. Sonic hadn't notice me once again. I sighed and left the room.

**Sonic's POV**

It was when i heard the door open that i gave shadow a quick glance. I liked to see him walk away. It gave me a good look at his behind. At first i was a bit weirded out by knowing what kind of feelings i had for the slave, but i soon grew accostumed to it. I couldn't let my parents show, though. And the only way to do that was to pretend as if he didn't excist. Else my parents, especially my mom, would've found out in no time. I don't know how they would react to that and so i wanted to spare shadow from a possible beating. I would never want shadow to get hurt. He got hurt alot since he was doing always alot of tough chores. So i wanted to save him getting beaten aswell like he got when he was younger. I always mentally winced whenever i saw a new bruise or scratch on him. But shadow never seemed to care. he used to be an emotional wreck when he was younger, till one day it seemed as if he didn't have any emotions anymore. It kind of shocked me to find a blank face on him even when he got hurt or insulted. It was as if someone completely different had taken his place. It was kinda scary in a way.

I got up from the table with a sigh and decided to go to my room. I had to go past the slave quaters to get to it. Maybe i should say something to him this time. Just to let him know that i'm not completely ignoring him. I approached his room and opened the door. Normally shadow would be in his room whenever he wasn't needed, but he wasn't here today. I looked around to see if he was maybe standing behind something, but it seems like he really wasn't here anymore. **"master?"** I jumped at hearing shadow's voice. **"oh shadow! there you are!"** I said and turned around to look at him. **"is there something you need, master?"** Shadow asked. **"uhm, no not really. i just came to see you."** I replied. I really didn't have any favors to ask him. I just wanted to see him. **"to see me?"** Shadow asked. I saw a bit of confusion in his eyes. **"yes."** I replied smilling. **"so, you do need something, master?"** He asked. He really was confused wasn't he? **"no i don't need anything."** I explained. **"but you wanted to see me."** Shadow said. **"yes, because i really wanted to see you. does wanting to see you mean that i would want something form you."** I asked. For some reason i was a bit concerned by that thought. **"well, yes. that's the only time when someone would want to see their slave, master."** Shadow said even more confused then he was before. I sighed. I really couldn't explain anything right to him, could i? **"shadow, listen-"** I started, but i got caught off. **"i am listening, master."** He said accidently cutting me off. **"i apologize for interupting, master."** Shadow quickly said when he realzied that i hadn't finished my sentence. **"don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."** I said. **anyway, what i was trying to say was that i just wwant to hang out with you."** I said to make the message i was trying to say before he interupted me clear. **"hang out? you have friends to hang with, master."** He said matter-of-factly. **"i don't care!"** I said. I don't care if i had friends to hang out with. I want to hang with shadow instead of them. Shadow cocked his head to the side a bit making clear that he was even more confused now. I liked it when he did that. Made him seem even more cute then he already is. I wonder what he would look like if he would be blushing. I bet even more cuter.

**"so, wanna hang out?"** I asked and got a confused nod with the traditional 'master' behind it. Wish he would call me by my name instead of master the whole time. He has never said my name before. I wish he would. I could tell him to cal me sonic, but i have a feeling that my parents would tell him to call me 'master' again. I walked away and gestured for shadow to follow me. Shadow obediently followed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just a slave: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

_'Say something!'_ I begged shadow in my mind. Shadow was obviously uncomfortable here. I was thinking about doing something to hang out with shadow. Till my friends had decided to come over. They knew that shadow was my parents' slave so they found it weird and sometimes stared at him. Shadow was obviously uncomfortable even though he tried not to show it. He hadn't said anything about it. I think he's waiting for me to say something or for my parents to call him. **"shadow, why don't you go inside to your room?"** I said and saw a glint of relief pass in his eyes. **"okay, master."** He said and walked back towards the house. Shadow always got uncomfortable when there were others besides me, my parents and some other servants. That was one of the concequences shadow had to gotten after the constant beating and insulting. There were alot of other concequences sadly.

I passed some time hanging out with my friends before shadow came to tell me that my mom had requested me to go to bed. I followed him back home. I walked inside and wished my parents goodnight before going upstairs to my room.

I walked into my room and saw shadow preparing my bed for me. Shadow finished and turned towards me. **"good night, master." **He said and walked out of the room. **"shadow?"** I said and got his attention again. **"yes, master?"** He asked and turned back towards me. **"uhmm...i think i need your help with something."** I said and looked down in slight embarrassment. **"what is it, master?"** He asked and waited for my reply. **"i want you to go to bed with me."** I blurted out and cause shadow to go in a mixture between shock and confusion. **"master, is that really what you want?"** Shadow asked. **"yes! i'm coming of age and i need to know how to treat a lady and you can help me with that."** I lied. I just wanted to get intimate with shadow. I was 20 years old and therefore i was an adolscent so i couldn't keep myself from wanting to get intimate with someone i had the hots for. And in this case it was shadow. He nodded and sat down on the bed. I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on it aswell. Shadow removed all of his clothing showing off his body. I could hardly keep myself from staring at him. Shadow turned and looked at me for more orders. **"lay down."** I said and just like i had requested, shadow laid down and kept looking at me.

I got closer to him and noticed shadow was a little bit nervous at the moment. Well, who could blame him? he was still a virgin after all, unlike me because i had a few girlfriends before who had lost their virginity to me even though that was probably completely against their parents' and probably their future husbands' wishes. Young women had to keep their virginity intact if they were gonna get in an arranged marriage. But they all thought that they were gonna get married to me even though i no interest in them and just brought them home to pelase my parents. And i don't think he expected to lose it to me, either. I leant closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Shadow didn't do anything at first, but then started to hesitantly kiss back. I pulled away and moved myself so i was on top of him. I leant down and kissed his neck. Shadow hesitantly wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close. I seperated shadow's legs and was about to thrust in till i heard the door knob twist. I thank whoever for my speed as i was able to ge tup quickly and keep the door closed. **"sonic, open the door honey. i want to ask you if you know where shadow has been. i need him, but i don't know where he is." **My mom asked. **"maybe he's in the stables."** i quickly said hoping she hadn't looked there yet. **"hmm, maybe you're right."** My mom said and left. I locked the door and looked behind me to see shadow getting dressed. **"where are you going?"** I asked him. **"you're mother needs help."** Shadow said and walked out of my room after unlocking it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just a slave: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed and watched shadow go. Damn you mom! I almost got to get a fysical intimate moment with him! I sat down on my bed and looked out the window in annoyence. Maybe i should just admit it to him, then i could get closer to him. I sighed and turned my gaze to the door. I wonder why my mother needed him. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room.

I searched for them, but i had a hard time finding them. I wondered where they had gone to. I had asked dad where they had gone to, but he had no idea either. Untill i heard from a servant that she had gone outside with shadow. I thanked him, which seemed to be catching him off guard like always, and followed the directions he gave me.

**Shadow's POV**

**"completely?"** I asked and looked at the old barn. **"yes completely. i want this to be finished in 5 months before the duke and duchess arrive for the party."** My mistress said and faced away from the barn. **"but ma'am-"** I said, but i got cut off. **"but nothing! you will finish fixing this old barn in 5 months and that's final!"** She said and walked back to her mansion. I muttered something behind her back and walked to the barn to see where to start. I sighed. This was going to be impossible to fix in just 5 months. But the mistress words were clear. If i didn't finish, then my duty as slave was over. I would be sold to someone else or used for the sick pleasure of these slave sellers. I wouldn't want that. I was glad that i wasn't used for pleasure by my current owners. Atleast that was something to like about them. I would rather die as a virgin then being used a sex toy. So i was a bit fortunate.

I decided to start now already in fear of not getting it finished in five months. I walked inside and looked on where to start. I would probably have to finish this floor first before doing the upper floor logically. If i did the upper floor first, then the lower floor might not handle it and the whole thing might collapse. And no one wouldn't want that. I made my way back to the mansion and looked for all sorts of tools and dropped them off at the barn.

I sighed. I really didn't know where to start. I wasn't exactly experienced in renovating buildings. This was annoying. How could she expect me to fix this whole place. All i have ever done in my life is serve and now i'm suddenly a constructionworker? I wonder if that's legal. I mean, why doesn't she hire some proffesionals. I guessed that she didn't want to waist money if she could have her slaves and servants do it.

**"this is to much for one person."** I complained. Not expecting that it would be answered. **"how about to poeple?"** I heard a voice ask. I turned to the source of the voice and saw sonic standing. Looking at me with his ussual grin. I wonder what he meant with 'two poeple'.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just a slave: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

**"excuse me, but i'm confused, what do you mean?"** I asked confused about his statement. He grinned to me and left. Leaving me alone with my confusion. I wonder what he meant. Was he going to make sure that i would have help? I decided not to think of it anymore and just start on fixing the barn.

I had started on outside walls of the barn and i was buzy on it instensively untill his familiar voice interupted me. **"okay i'm back!"** Sonic said. I looked at him only to widen my eyes a little bit in surprise. **"m-master, what are you wearing? that's not something you're supposed to be wearing! your mother will be furious!"** I yelled and approached him. he just grinned, seemingly amused at the fact of how i reacted at his attire. He was wearing an old shirt and overalls that was probably laying around in the attic. **"who cares what mom says. i'm here to help you and no one can keep me from doing that."** He said and searched for some tools he could use at the moment. **"but ma-"** I started, but i got cut off once again. **"no buts, i'm helping weither you like it or not."** He said and took a hammer and some nails. He was to stubborn for words at time.

I resumed my work on the outside of the barn while sonic started on the inside. I had to look through a whole in the wall at times to make sure he was doing it right. If he did it wrong then his mother would scold me big time. I heard him yelp and walked inside the barn and approached him. **"what's wrong?"** I asked. **"it's nothing serious."** He said and grinned at my sheepishly. I grabbed his hand and looked at it. It seemed to be a bruise. He must've been very clumsily and must've hit himself on his hand with his hammer. I complained to myself in my mind about how stupid sonic was for hitting himself like that. **"you should stop."** I said. **"no way! i ain't stoppin' for nothin'."** He said, making me look at him. Where did the sudden accent come from. **"but master-"** I started only to be cut off again. **"what did i say? no buts! i'm helping you and that's final!"** He stubbornly said and grabbed the hammer from the ground and resumed his work. I sighed. This guy was to stubborn for his own good.

I walked back out of the barn and resumed my work aswell. I guess that i did appreciate his help. I don't think that i would be getting it done in just 5 months, but atleast someone cared enough to help and that was all that mattered to me.

**Sonic's POV**

I enjoyed helping shadow alot. I never did anything like this, so this was new to me. Shadow probably was as experienced as i was, but he was doing a much better job then i did. Or atleast, less poorly. But shadow seemed gratefull that i was helping me. We got some work done in these 2 months. We weren't close to finishing it, but we had done a great deal already. And thankfully, my mom or dad hadn't found out about the fact that i was helping shadow. I was certain that they would punish him severely for manipulating me into helping which. Which wouldn't be true at all.

We were having a break at the moment. It was warm today, so we had been really tired and needed a break. So we took one. Shadow wasn't certain at first, but i convinced him otherwise. I did some finishing touches on a piece of wall i had been working on that i wanted to finish before taking a break. I looked around for shadow, but found him nowhere. I walked deeper into the barn to search for him. It didn't take long for me to find him, though. I smiled upon my discovery.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just a slave: chapter 6**

**Sonic's POV**

I smiled and sat down on the hay. I couldn't stop staring at the sleeping form next to me. Shadow seemed so peacefull. I decided to take his example and take a nap aswell. I laid down, but before closing my eyes i contemplated again. But i would go agaisnt it. i wouldn't want to freak the other out to much. I closed my eyes and slept for a while.

I was later on awoken by a yelp. I opened my eyes and saw my mom standing over me. **"honey, i can't believe he made you do this."** She said and kneeled in front of me. I looked behind her and saw shadow sitting on the ground with a hand rubbing his cheek while being yelled at by my dad. I had a hard time surpressing my growl. I got up and walked past my mom to approach them. **"dad, it's fine. i did it because i wanted to!"** I yelled and grabbed his arm when he had raised it again to hit shadow. He glared at me and pulled his hand back. He walked out and told mom to follow him. She did just that.

**"shadow? are you okay?"** I asked and kneeled next to him. It seemed like my dad had become really pissed at him. He was full of bruises on both his arms and face and a thin red line of blood was coming from his nose. **"i had told you that it was a bad idea. you have to learn to listen to what other poeple have to say!"** He yelled and ran off. **"shadow, wait!"** I yelled and reached for him, but he ignored me. I could'n't blame him. I had gotten him into this mess after all.

Shadow had been pissed at me the following days after. He didn't show it, but i knew he was. It had been another month. Unfortunatly, summer was over now. It wasn't exactly cold, but it had started to rain more. And today was one of those rainy days. I was looking at window whilst laying on my bed. It was raining pretty bad. And yet they had made shadow work on the barn. Even thought there was probably a chance that there would be a storm outside. That got me worried. It wasn't going to be really safe working outside on a barn with such weather. I just hoped that he would be okay.

**Shadow's POV**

I can't believe their so careless as to making me work with such weather. I knew that they didn't care about me, but i didn't think that they would force me to work even now. The rain made fur and clothes very heavy and sticky. My quills had lowered because of the water in them. I was cold and wet. But i still had to continue this instead of going to my room and warm up. I shivered and grabbed a ladder. I placed it against a platform from the upper level. Everything on the lower floor was finished, so all i had to do was the upper floor. I sighed. I had used 3 months to finish the lower floor and i only had 2 months left. This really was an impossible project.

I climbed on the ladder. I looked down and sighed again. I didn't like heights that very much. And even this was enough to make me nerovus. I clung tightly onto the ladder and swallowed. I wasn't going to enjoy working on the upper floor. I climbed up and reacehd the top. I was about climb up the platform untill a lighting and thunder strike shocked me. I lost my grip on the ladder and fell. Everything turned black as soon as i had hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just a slave: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

I had fallen asleep while i had been watching the window. I was in a deep sleep. So deep that i almost didn't hear the panic outside my room. I woke up and sat straight on my bed. I stretched and heard someone panic outside my door. I got up from my bed and walked out into the hallway. I was almost run over by a servant, who quickly appoligized and continued running. I wondered what all the ruckus was all about and followed him. I ran outside to ask mom what had happened only to have my question answered by seeing smoke coming. And it was coming from the barn. **"oh no!"** I yelled and ran to the barn.

**"dad, what happened?"** I asked and approached the burning building.**"i don't know, but lighting must've strucked here."** He said and told servants to get water. **"is shadow still in there?"** I asked and watched him nod. I felt fear make it's way into my mind and i ran inside the building. Much against my parents' will. **"sonic, no!"** I heard my mom yell, but dad stopped her from following me.

**"shadow? where are you?"** I yelled and looked around frantically. I coughed because of the thick smoke that hung in the air. I tried to find him, but the smoke and fire were making it difficult and making me panic. **"shadow?"** I called again and hoped to recieve an answer. But got none.

I heard painfull moaning and followed the sound. I soon saw shadow laying on the ground holding his arm. **"shadow."** I said to catch his attention. He looked at me and i kneeled down next to him. **"my arm."** He complained and looked at it. I held it gently and looked at it. Shadow winced. **"i'm sorry. this doesn't look so good."** I said after quick apologizing for hurting him. **"come on, i'll get you out of here."** I said and lifted him in bridal style. He laid against my chest and held onto me as to not fall onto the ground. I tried to find my way out again and quickly found the entrance blocked by fire. I gritted my teeth in annoyence and tried to think of a way to get out through there anyway. Untill shadow made me do otherwise. **"there's an exit at the back."** He said and pointed with his not injured arm to the back of the barn. I ran in that direction and quickly found his statement to be true. I kicked the back door open and ran outside. Gasping for fresh air. Both of us coughed. I ran to get away from the barn to avoid more injuries. I could hear my mom calling for me in panic. But i didn't care. Shadow was my first priority at the moment.

I sat down at a nearby creek and inspected his burnt wounds. Which were, thankfully, not so bad. I ripped a sleeve from my clothing and soaked it in water. I softly cleaned his wounds to make sure that it wouldn't infect. **"master?"** I could hear him call for me and i glanced at him. **"you saved me. thank you."** He said with a smile i hadn't seen in years and closed his eyes. **"shadow?"** I asked in concern, but found him not being able to answer since he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. I smiled and lifted him again. I turned and walked in the direction of my home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just a slave: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed and listened to my mom's scolding. She was scolding me about how that was dangerous and that i shouldn't put my life on risk for a mere slave. But i was paying no mind to her words. I didn't regret saving shadow. I'm glad i did it. I wouldn't want an innocent person like him who had barely started his life die such a painfull death. Unlike my parents, i wasn't cold hearted as to let that happen to him.

I smiled in relief and got up from my seat on the couch once the lecture was over. I walked out into the hallway and went to the slave quarters. I wanted to check up on shadow. I wanted to know how he was doing. I found his room and knocked on the door. **"come in."** I heard shadow say. I opened the door and saw him laying on the bed. His left arm in a cast, his torso bandaged, a fire patch on the side of his chin, a few scratches and his right hand bandaged. The doctor was sitting next to him. He had just finished taking care of him. **"i will be going now."** He said and left. I walked over to shadow's side and sat down on the chair that the doctor had been previously sitting on. **"hey, how are you feeling?"** I asked. **"i'm fine now, thank you."** Shadow said and looked up to me. He was still smilling. He was either glad that he could smile in front of me, or he was just really very gratefull that i saved him. **"that's good."** I said and returned it. **"you had me worried there."** I chuckled, but i didn't recieve an answer. **"my mom was scolding me for saving you. she said that i shouldn't have risked my life for a mere slave. but you know...i don't regret it. i don't regret saving you at all."** I said and grasped his right hand. Shadow looked at our hands with a blank expression.

**"why did you do it?"** I heard him ask. **"hmm?" **I hummed in confusion, not knowing what he meant. **"why did you save me?"** He asked and looked back up at me. His eyes were holding more confusion then mine did at the moment. I smiled. I knew that this had to be it. I just had to tell him now. **"well, i saved you because i..."** I started, but trailed of. **"because you?"** Shadow asked. I held his hand with both of mine and looked in his eyes. **"because i l-"** I said, but got cut off by a door opening.

**"ah! master sonic! there you are. your mother and father have asked me to fetch you to join them at the table for dinner."** A servent said upon finding me in the room. I sighed in annoyence and got up from the chair. I walked out of shadow's room and made my way towards the dining hall, passing the servant's confused look when he found me holding shadow, a slave's, hand. I was muttering something inaudible, except for me, to myself in annoyence while walking to where i was supposed to be meeting my parents. I was almost able to tell him how i felt and then this servant had to spoil it! I growled in annoyance and snapped at someone who was looking weird at me because i was passing with a growl. I made my way into the dining hall and saw someone sitting on the opposite of where i used to sit. I didn't know this girl, but i had to admit that she was really beautifull. Not that her saphire deep blue eyes could ever match the beauty of his ruby deep crimson eyes. **"may i ask who this is?"** I asked. **"let me introduce her."** My dad started. **"this is marie-louise the cat, daughter of the duke and duchess. and she's your bride to be."** He introduced the young lady. The last sentence making my eyes go wide.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm just a slave: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe what he had just said. This girl couldn't become my wife. We had a deal that they wouldn't arrange my marriage. I can't believe this! **"no way! you promised me that i could choose whoever i could marry!"** I yelled enraged. **"sonic, keep your voice down."** My mom said and got up from her seat at the table. **"no! i'm not going to keep my voice down! i can't believe you aren't keeping the single promise that you made with me! i can't believe it!"** I yelled furiously and walked out of the room.

I knocked once again on the door of shadow's room, but recieved no reply. **"shadow?"** I asked with a clear worried tone and opened the door. I peeked inside that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and sat back down at the chair i had previously been sitting on before i got interupted. I held his right hand with my own two hands again and sat there in silence. Before i knew it i had fallen asleep.

**Shadow's POV**

The next morning i woke up with a heavy soreness and numbed pain everywhere in my body. I groaned and opened my eyes. **"good morning, shadow. the mistress had requested me to bring you breakfast since you can't get out of bed yourself."** A maid said and helped me sit up. It was then that i noticed a warm presence leaving my right hand. I looked at my right and saw sonic sleeping with his head laying on the matress. The maid followed my gaze to the hedgehog before returning her gaze to me and putting the plate on my lap. **"he's been here all night you know."** The maid said and smiled. **"he has?"** I asked in wonder. **"yes. he must be quite worried about you."** The maid giggled and left the room after saying a quick goodbye and a small promise that she would be back for the empty plate. **"you've really been here all night for me?"** I asked in a whisper and looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully, so i didn't expect him to answer. Although, i would rather have wanted that he would.

I sighed. **"what would your mother say about this?"** I asked and laid a hand on top of his head to softly stroke his quills, although i had no idea why i suddenly got the itch to do that. I was really gratefull. Not only had he saved my life, but he had also stayed by my side the whole night even though there was no reason for him to do that. I didn't want him to do it, but i was very gratefull he did anyway. I just hoped that he wouldn't be scolded again. Cause that would be a second time he would be scolded because of me. And i wouldn't want that. I don't want him to suffer from something i caused. It just didn't seem fair. I would rather have that old hag and her husband scold me and hit me all they want instead of scolding sonic. He was just an innocent bystander in all of this. An innocent bystander who happened to save me for no reason. After all, i was just a mere slave. I didn't matter as much as sonic did. Would we be walking on the street and someone would hit me, then nobody would care. Nobody would even as much as glance at me. But if someone would hit sonic, then that person would be sued by his parents. Sonic really was hopeless

I sighed and laid back down after finishing my breakfast. I glanced back at the sleeping hedgehog next to me. I was contemplating on weither to wake him up or let him continue his sleep. Luckily for me, i didn't have to wake him up because he was awakening himself. **"good morning, master."** I said and watched him sit up. **"good morning."** He said and grinned a little tired. I was thinking about asking him why he had stayed here all night instead of going to sleep, but decided against it. **"did you sleep well, ma-"** I couldn't finish my sentence as he cut me off. **"you don't have to call me master. call me whatever you want."** He said and sat up straight. **"really?"** I asked in wonder. **"yes really."** Sonic said and smiled. **"okay then, master."** I said, only to have him facepalm with the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just a slave: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

Pfff, and i thinking he would finally call me by my first name, but no. He had to continue calling me 'master'. **"master? are you okay?"** Shadow asked after he saw me slam my head against the bed. I nodded with a pout and turned to look outside. **"thank you."** I heard him say and in response i glanced at me. **"for what?"** I said clueless. **"for staying with me the whole night of course."** He said. **"i see."** I said. **"you should go and eat breakfast, master."** Shadow said and i swore that he had put emphasis on the word 'master' for some reason. Maybe he was playing a little joke. **"was that a joke?"** I asked and caught him blushing in embarrassement. **"you noticed?"** He asked and looked away. **"yeah i did. i'm glad. it's good to know that you like to make jokes once in a while aswell."** I said. That seemed to lessen his embarrassement. **"but, i was being serious went i said that you needed to eat breakfast. i can hear you stomache from here."** he said and this time it was my turn to blush in embarrassement. He was right. My stomache had been growling the whole time, but i didn't want to go out. If i did, then i would certainly run into that little barbie.

I laid my head back down on the matress and tried to ignore my stomache's growling. **"master, you need to eat."** Shadow said. **"yeah i know, but if i go out then i will have to face that annoying princess."** I said in annoyence. **"a princess?"** He asked in confusion. He was probably not aware of this little promise that my parents broke by bringing a lady in here. **"not a real princess. but actually the daughter of the duke and the duchess. remember that promise my mom and dad made me?"** I asked and watched shadow nod as an answer. **"well, my parents broke that promise by bringing her here."** I said and sat back upright. **"she's going to be your wife, isn't she?"** Shadow asked. He sounded strangely sad. **"if mom and dad don't do something about it? then yes."** I said sighing. **"you shouldn't give up hope, master. maybe this girl is your true love. i'm sure that you'll be happy with her."** Shadow said. How oblivious he was. **"i won't ever be happy with her! not as happy as with someone else."** I said and left the room after getting up.

**Shadow's POV**

I blinked and watched him go. I wonder what made him snap. I didn't think that i was saying something wrong. Or atleast i hoped so. We were getting closer, so i really hoped that i didn't say anything that could make him stay away and ignore me again. I wouldn't want that to happen. It had been since the first time we met that we had been this close. I would want to keep getting close to him. I didn't want to push him away again.

I heard the door open again and saw sonic walking in with a plate. He sat down on the chair and ate from the food on the plate. I watched him as he did that. **"what? i'm eating breakfast just like you had told me."** He said and continued his meal. I smiled and watched him. It was good to know that he listened to me. Normally poeple from high class wouldn't bother listening to a low class slave like me. But sonic did. And that's what made him special.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm just a slave: chapter 11**

**Shadow's POV**

Sonic finished his breakfast and put his plate onto mine. I smiled at him. But my smile slowly was replaced by a frown. That seemed to catch his attention. **"what's wrong?"** Sonic asked. **"you still haven't answered my question, master."** I said. **"what question?"** he asked in confusion. He seemd to forget things easily doesn't he? **"why did you save me?"** I asked and watched sonic get up. He walked to the door and opened it and looked around. He sighed in relief and clsoed the door again. **"i don't want to risk being interupted again. nor do i want to risk getting caught."** He said and glared at me with a determined look. **"caught for what?"** I asked completely clueless. Sonic stomped over to me and grabbed my shoulders. **"shadow, i saved you because i love you and i couldn't bear having you die such a painfull death!"** He yelled. I was surprised to hear him say those things. Was he really meaning all of this?

What he did next surprised me even more then his words did. Before i knew it, his lips were on mine. I tried to pull away, but found myself not able to. The kiss was forcefull, but it didn't matter. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and kissed back. I knew that it was wrong. But i just didn't care at the moment. Sonic pulled away all to soon. We looked at eachother and sonic smiled. **"i'm sorry."** He chuckled and rubbed my upper left arm where he had held me. **"master, this is-"** I started, but sonic didn't let me finish. **"no, this isn't wrong. we love eachother and loving eachother even though we are slave and master, it is not wrong."** He said, raising his voice. **"but your parents-"** I started, but once again sonic was cutting me off. **"i don't care what my parents will say! i love you and that's final!"** He said. **"but...they'll get rid of me."** I said looking down. **"then they'll have to get rid of me to."** He said with a scowl when thinking about his parents getting rid of me.

I smiled. **"does this mean that i can call you sonic now?"** I asked. **"yes, and if my parents aren't around, then we can show eachother affection aswell."** He chuckled. I sat up, with help from sonic, and laid against his chest. I've been wanting to do this. And i was glad that i was finally able to do this. I felt sonic wrap his arms around me. I snuggled closer against his chest. He was so warm. He pulled away from our embrace and sat against the wall. I sat down on his lap and snuggled into his chest again. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again. His embrace was so warm.

Unnoticed by me, tears were starting to gather in the corner of my eyes. **"hey, why are you crying?"** Sonic asked. **"i don't know."** I whined and held tightly onto him with my right arms. I felt them fall down my cheeks. I've never felt so much affection in my entire life. My mother was always prevented from giving me to much affection. This was the first time in years that i've felt someone hold me like this. **"shhhh, it's alright."** Sonic said and stroked my quills. I don't know what happened, but i felt something snap inside me. Tears were streaming down my face and i was sobbing uncontrolable. Sonic held me tightly against his chest and kept stroking my quills. I felt so loved. More loved then i have ever felt in my whole serving life. Sonic kissed the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled against him. I had cried alot when i was younger. And everytime someone hit me i felt like crying, but i kept everything inside. I guessed that it had become to much and that was the main reason i was crying at the moment. But i didn't mind. I had someone who would be my shoulder to cry on from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm just a slave: chapter 12**

**Shadow's POV**

I was allowed to stay out of bed and serve again a few weeks later. I could still hardly do anything with my left arm because it still hurt to much, but sonic was helping me use it again. I was glad he did that. Another thing i could be gratefull about. Someone else had to finish the work on the barn. And surprisingly they were able to finish it so soon, but then again, that person got way more help then i did.

I sighed and watched another family of high class arrive. This was annoying. I disliked these high classes alot. They think that they're so much better then everyone else. Especially slaves. Which was the main reason that i disliked them.

A servant took care of the new arrivals. I watched them go. I was glad i didn't have to take care of them. But soon i would find myself regretting not taking them instead. **"slave 4405, this is surprising. i didn't think you would be working for my soon to be son-in-law."** My heart skipped a beat upon hearing that voice. I turned to look in front of me again and saw the duke, the duchess and their daughter standing in front of me. The duke was the owner of the slave home i had been bought from. But he himself didn't sell the slaves though. He only came to check on the slave house if there were new slaves. So the first time i saw him was just a few days before i was bought by sonic's parents. And he was also the one who took me away from my mother. It wasn't he himself who did it. But he had been yelling at me because i didn't let go of my mother when i should be. And he got a bulky man to pull me away from her. I never saw her again after that.

I hated this man. He never gave me the chance to tell her goodbye. This guy had guts. Pulling innocent children away from their mothers just because they were slaves. I hated him with whole my heart. And what made my hate for him worse. Was the fact that sonic's 'soon-to-be-wife' was his daughter. **"well well well, i never thought that you would be bought by such a nice family, slave 4405. judging by what gender you are, i thought that you would be ending up as a bed slave instead."** He chuckled and made a servant put away his coat along with that of the duchess and their daughter. **"go on, slave 4405, lead us to the ballroom."** He said. **"of course, sir."** I said, trying my best not to growl, and lead them to the room they were expected in.

I had a tough time leading him without almost giving in to my desire to punch him in the jaw. But that would be no good for my left arm, since i'm a lefty. Much to my relief i had found the ball room pretty soon. Sonic came towards us and the duke praised him for coming to greet him. But unknown to him, sonic came to see me. Sonic gave him direction of where his parents were and the duke quickly followed them. I walked out of the ballroom and so did sonic after closing the door behind him. **"are you okay?"** he asked referring to my arm. **"yes, i am fine."** I said. **"i'm sorry about the duke."** He said and rubbed my shoulder. Both he and his parents knew that it was the duke's slave house i came from. **"it's okay."** I said and looked around. I saw no one around and so decided that it was okay to give a quick hug before going back to the front of the mansion to welcome new guests. I smiled as there was no one in sight and quickly wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. Sonic did the same and snuggled his muzzle into my neck. We both thought that we were alone. But little did we know that we were being watched.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm just a slave: chapter 13**

**Shadow's POV**

I smiled and said a quick goodbye to sonic before he left to go back to his parents. I turned to walk back to the entrance of the mansion when a voice stopped him. **"that was a surprising scene there, slave 4405."** I heard that hatefully familiar voice of the duke. I turned back around and saw him staring at me with a smirk. **"i hope you know what you're doing. you don't want anything to happen to sonic, afterall."** The duke chuckled and walked towards me. **"what do you mean? if there is someone who will get punished for it it's me. i don't have to worry about sonic."** I said only to recieve another chuckle as an answer. What was so amusing to him? **"like father, like son i guess."** The duke chuckled. **"what do you mean? how do you know my father?"** I asked. Just like my mother, i didn't know him very well. All i knew was somethings that mother had told me. One of those things being that he looked alot like me. I wasn't able to know him myself. He and mom were seperated right after i was born. The duke chuckled again. I hated when he did that. What was so amusing to him about me asking how he knew my father anyway?

**"you mean you don't know? hasn't mommy told you?"** He mocked me, making me growl. **"it's very surprising, she was proud of her high class status after all."** He laughed. **"wait...what?"** I asked in shock. What did he mean with 'her high class status'? **"your mommy really hasn't told you anything, has she?"** He mocked again. **"just tell me what the hell you're talking about!"** I yelled. This guy was making me pissed. **"i'm talking about the fact that your mommy used to be a princess. the heir to the throne in fact."** He said with a smirk. My eyes widened in shock. What did he just say?

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed and tried to drink as much wine as i could without getting drunk in order to get through all these conversations with all these diffirent poeple from both royal, lords and dukes. I couldn' thandle all these conversations without the wine. Especially not those with little princesses. I despised those. They all gave me a headache.

I emptied another glass and my mother told me to be carefull with that wine. I nodded in agreement as i didn't want to get drunk and maybe accidently tell everyone about my secret relationship with my slave. That was main reason i wasn't making myself drunk enough. I sighed in annoyance when another lord's daughter made her way over to me. She seemed to be the friend of the duke's daughter. Or in other words, my future wife. She kept bragging about how she was so happy that her friend and me were gonna marry. But i knew that it never was going to happen. I was trying to think of a way so shadow and me could live together without being pestered with the fact that i was the son of a rich family and shadow was my slave. And if someone asked after shadow being a slave, then i couldn't have any proof against it. Shadow still had that burn mark on his lower back. His fur hadn't grown over the burn and there was no fur to grow on the burn itself.

I saw another girl walked towards me. I hoped this night would end soon. She was about to say something untill i heard yelling from in the hallway. I became nervous when i recognized the loud voice as shadow's.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm just a slave: chapter 14**

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at the door leading to the hallway when the yellings continued. My father growled in annoyance as he recognized the voice as well as i did. Me and my father weren't the only ones hearing shadow. Everyone in the ballroom did. My father kept growling and made his way to the hall. I didn't want him to hurt shadow so i followed him.

My father opened the door to the hallway and we were both met with some yelling. **"what the hell did you mean? tell me about my mother!"** Shadow yelled to the duke, who was currently on the ground chuckling. What was so amusing to him? He had some bruises, making us know that he was able to piss shadow off badly enough to get him to hit him. My father grabbed shadow from behind so shadow wouldn't hit the duke again. The duke chuckled and got up. **"come on! spit it out! answer me damnit!"** Shadow yelled. He sounded almost hysteric. The duke wasn't answering. **"that's it! you're going to be sold."** My dad said furiously and get two servants to take shadow away. **"no! he hasn't answered me yet!"** Shadow yelled and struggled against the two holding him. I ran towards them and pulled shadow free from the two. The servants worked for my dad, so they didn't dare to try. **"sonic, let go of him."** My dad said. **"no, not before shadow has gotten his answers."** I said, making him growl in annoyance. I looked at the duke who was straightening his clothes out. His wife had come running to him and was dusting him off. **"oh, sweetheart. are you okay? did that savage hurt you?"** She asked with a sickingly sweet voice. **"i'm not the savage! if there is someone who is the savage, it's all of you high class jackasses!"** Shadow yelled hystericly.

He sounded so hysteric that it almost scared me. What made him snap like that? **"i should've let you rot away with all those other slaves."** My dad growled. he didn't pay any mind to the fact that something made him snap. He only paid attention to what shadow had just said. **"you're in for it boy. you'll be punished severely."** He said and turned to the duke. **"i'm sorry sir. i really have no idea what came over him."** He apologized. **"oh it's fine. aslong as you give him what he deserves for not knowing his place."** The duke said and faked as if he was badly injured. But he was obviously very amused by shadow's despair. **"servants, take that savage away."** My dad said and pulled shadow away from me. The servants dragged him along again. And my dad stopped me from helping him. **"no! tell them what you told me! this isn't fair! i shouldn't be punished! he should!"** Shadow yelled before he was knocked out.

I couldn't do anything about it. All i could do was stand by and watch. Just as i always had done whenever shadow got beaten. I watched as the servants took him away. I hoped that my dad wouldn't punish him to severely. I wish that he would have a heart and give shadow a second chance. I hoped that everything would be okay. But somehow, i knew that it never was going to be okay. And somehow i knew that this would be the last time i would ever see of shadow.


	15. Chapter 15

**i'm just a slave: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "i'm just a slave". compared to "new student" this was, indeed, a very short story and it took surprisingly longer to finish it, mostly because of the writer blocks i had after chapter 2 or 3. this was also originally posted on my DeviantArt account with the same name.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
